


Poems of a Child

by QueenDucky98



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Poems, Rejection, Sad, feeling alone, old, you’re not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDucky98/pseuds/QueenDucky98
Summary: I wanna get back into writing but I’m scared. This is a stepping stone for me. These are writings by me from my teenage age. Prob 13-16?? I’m bad at time tbh. Enjoy?Themes of depression are very present to be warned.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Simple Questions We Ask

All alone in the dark  
We all cry  
Asking ourselves  
Why?  
Why do we hurt?  
Why cry?  
What’s the point  
In this life?  
Simple questions  
We must ask  
Simple questions  
But still a task  
To answer  
The questions  
We must ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish it was that simple.


	2. Lonely Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I felt myself wilt.

Nicer than a flower  
Sweeter than a rose  
But why do what you do  
To a simple flower like me

I’m just a simple flower  
Trying to shine  
But as much as I try  
I’m dying inside

I’m a lonely dying flower  
Still trying to shine  
I’m just about to give up  
Give up, give in, and die

I was dying inside  
Now I can’t shine  
All because I was lonely  
And dying inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember being told I was nicer than a flower. That has always stuck with me. I always want to be kind. To bad it hurts to this day. I’m not giving up tho, so no worries.


	3. Blue Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caw?

Blue bird, oh blue bird  
Why do you hide  
Why, when you can fly  
The breeze is nice and cool

Why, why, I don’t fly  
Well I’m scared  
I’m scared I’ll die  
Although the breeze is nice and cool

Why would you die  
You’re a bird, a blue bird  
Whom is suppose to fly  
So fly in the breeze that is nice and cool

Ok, ok I will try  
Although I’m afraid I might die  
So I jump up high and fly  
In the breeze so nice and cool

Yes, Yes blue bird you did it  
Look at you fly  
Flying high in the shy  
I’m the breeze that is nice and cool


	4. Lost Child

See that child walking there  
See her as she walks over here  
See as she walks near by  
See as they all flee and say bye  
See her stand alone and cry  
See as she sees the good things fly  
See as she walks alone  
See as she try’s to find her home


	5. Through the Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never finished this one but I do enjoy it.

The burning ground rolls and rolls  
As we stand aside and watch it snow  
We cry as it rains in black cold snow  
We sob as it eats our homes

No way we thing we will prevail  
As the ground bubbles and boils  
We run and cry away from our home  
But one stands awaiting her death

We stop and watch as the little girl stands  
But how but why they all wonder  
Hours, days an she’s still there  
Alive and healthy as ever


End file.
